


Sometimes the Evil is Beyond Our Perception

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, New Years, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: In which Elijah makes his appearance and uses his manipulation to make our protagonist's life literal hell.(Also known as day twelve of the DTA creative week)





	Sometimes the Evil is Beyond Our Perception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minoriio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoriio/gifts).



[DAY:

**JAN 1,** 2039]

[TIME:

PM  **16:30** :12]

* * *

 

“I cannot believe that you’ve spent the last few minutes fixing your hair in front of a mirror.” 

YN600 remarked with a hint of irritation creeping into her voice as she watched the infamous man linked with the establishment of the greatest company associated with androids peer at his reflection, often slicking his brunette waves into a quiff or a ponytail before inspecting how good it looked.

He turned around to face her and his lips quirked in that irritating arrogant smirk as he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. Sometimes, it was hard for others to understand how she was able to persevere just living with him and, in a way, a part of her also agreed with this notion.

“Since it’s the Fest of The New Year,” ( _ Gosh, why did these festivals have these lavish names? _ She thought to herself as soon as she heard the title) “We have been called to attend the gathering hosted by one of my friends.”

She opened her mouth to reply but she closed it again after she got reminded of the mission she had with Connor when they had to visit a man’s house (which was literally in the middle of nowhere) whose name was Elijah Kamski and a person who would trouble her for the rest of the day and the weeks that unfolded after the visit.

And yet, here she was, trying her best to stay composed while the one she feared for so long was staring at her with an analytical air which she would have described as boring into your soul and discovering your darkest secrets.

“So. Are you ready to go?” He extended a hand out to her which she took despite the urge to decline his gracious offer and the low chuckle that was triggered from the contact was enough to make her tremble from head to toe (which he didn’t notice to her relief).

But as soon as she entered the car, she would soon realise that the worst decision she had made would either make or break her career.


End file.
